


Their Eggs

by Lost_Elf



Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Breeding, Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what to tag tbh, Insecurity, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Rhys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Zer0 has big alien cock, mentioned infertility, the process involves pain so Angst, the word womb is used for Rhys' organ, there are eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Zer0 finally lays their clutch into Omega!Rhys' womb.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Their Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you don't need to read the rest of the series at all. The 'An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him' series, AKA 'The Horny Series', is finally completed with this fic. ~~Unless...~~

Rhys has been so excited for the day when Zer0 would finally breed him that when it finally comes, he has trouble believing it. All arrangements have been made days in advance and the time waiting was spent discussing details, but he didn’t realise that it was truly, actually happening until he felt Zer0 coming inside of him.

As each time they have sex, Rhys is blindfolded. They upgraded from using his ties to a nice, velvet blindfold, and a pair of soft padded leather cuffs to help him keep his hands to himself. Those weren’t always necessary. Sometimes, Zer0 would let him rest his hands on certain parts of their body. He would feel their heat and get their scent on himself without learning how they actually look. Today, though, Rhys’ left arm is tied to the bed post and his cybernetic arm detached. For his own safety, Zer0 said before they took off their suit and the voice modulator with it.

Typically, Rhys would come two or three times before Zer0 even entered him, but today he has to wait for his first orgasm well until Zer0’s pace grows fast and irregular, and they are too distracted to keep him from coming. He spills all over his belly, feeling a little conflicted at coming against his partner’s wishes but relieved. Being denied any longer might send him into a pseudo-heat, which would complicate things greatly.

The Omega’s distress doesn’t go unnoticed, and Zer0 pats his belly gently once to tell him that he did good, that he is alright. Rhys got much better at reading their non-verbal gestures lately, as it was their only form of communication when the alien wasn’t wearing the suit. He tries to reach up to them and touch their chest, a place where he is usually allowed to rest his hand, but a clinking of chains reminds him that his arm is immobilised for the time being.

Rhys whines, wishing for more, but he knows how this is going to go. How it _has_ to go. Soon, Zer0’s harsh pace suddenly stops, their dick pulsing deep inside of Rhys and filling him with a strange, watery liquid. Spurt after spurt fill his insides until Zer0 pulls out, much later than usually, letting out the rest of their release elsewhere.

The slight tingling sensation that Rhys associates with the alien come quickly grows in intensity with the amount that is currently filling him. At first, it makes his insides feel cold, and then strangely relaxed. He feels kinda drunk.

Zer0 plants a few wet kisses on Rhys’ forehead and nose before pulling away to clean up. That is a normal part of their sex life, but this time, overwhelmed by the strange sensations quickly spreading through his abdomen, Rhys feels unsure and whimpers when his mate disappears. He can’t see them and their movements are quiet as ever, and he is cold and scared alone on the bed without them.

The tingling disappears completely after a minute, and even the numbing feeling of coldness dissipates, but Rhys is left feeling weird. Zer0 told him a lot about the process, but he is not sure what is happening right now. He was told that the alien ejaculate would make him relax, but it is doing much more.

His unspoken question is answered when his belly suddenly cramps up. It lasts a few seconds and then leaves, letting him gulp down some panicked breaths before his body seizes up again, this time not only his belly. Rhys shouts, unsure of how to deal with the pain. It is not terrible, he’s had worse, but cramps are always extra annoying, and especially scary in this situation.

“Zer0!” he manages to gasp out when his body relaxes. Cold sweat is already covering his body, his heart fluttering in his chest in his panic.

Immediately, his mate appears next to him, sitting on the mattress by his side and placing a warm, steady hand on his chest. It calms Rhys considerably, but he still whines, fumbling over his words trying to put together a meaningful question.

“H-hurts… and tingles. W-what’s going on?” the Omega whines, inching his body closer to his mate to feel their warmth.

The fingers on his chest draw soothing circles, slowly mowing towards his neck and his bonding site. The Omega welcomes the touch, turning his head to the side to expose the sensitive spot. It doesn’t help him ignore the pain but it’s much more bearable when he is reminded that his mate didn’t leave him, that he is loved.

Minutes tickle by and the cramps come less and less, pain subsiding. It is obvious that something happened to Rhys’ body, that something has changed. His breathing remains quick, skin flushed, and after some time he figures out that spreading his legs helps ease the pain and the weird, numb feeling in his pelvis considerably.

When the cramps seem to be gone for good, Rhys sighs in relief, laying limply and nuzzling Zer0’s palm, breathing in their exotic scent. He basks in the soothing noises they make. He is the only human allowed to hear those, and that means a lot to him.

Eventually, Zer0 moves back between Rhys’ legs, kissing all over his face and soothing their hands down his body. When their fingers part his cheeks, his asshole just a little sore, already used to being fucked by the alien’s large cock, Rhys hums, ready for the next part and to forget about whatever the hell just happened.

When they talked about the breeding process, Zer0 was very obscure, like they were with anything that concerned their species and their origin. They explained to Rhys that their secrets were important to keep and that it wasn’t their choice; that they are a powerful and skilled warrior but not powerful enough to protect the Omega from the Others of their kind were they to learn that Rhys knows their secrets.

What Rhys knows is that Zer0 breeds through eggs, and that he will carry them in his womb. Zer0’s species is, fortunately, very adaptive in that matter. Most of the eggs won’t survive, being absorbed by their siblings, but at the end of the four months long incubation process, he will give birth to the strongest and they will hatch within a week.

Rhys’ first concern when he learned about it was whether he will be allowed to keep them. What if the Others will come and take them away to protect their secret? But Zer0 assured him that it won’t happen, that the offspring won’t be much different from human kids for the first several years, and then they can hopefully obtain a similar armour for them like the one Zer0 wears.

Kneading the Omega’s hips to get his attention, Zer0 waits for Rhys’ nod of approval before they thrust inside of him. Apparently, they don’t have any refractory period and can get hard again quickly, because they _are_ hard as ever inside of him.

Rhys grits his teeth and groans, feeling his sensitive walls be stretched again with not enough slick to ease the way. He tries to relax, angling his hips to get Zer0’s cock to brush against his prostate, and moans when he gets a jolt of pleasure out of it. One of Zer0’s hands returns to his belly, but not to press down and tease, like the alien likes to do. They stroke the soft skin gently, reminding Rhys that soon he will be filled with their clutch.

The Omega clenches down when his mate begins to pull out when they are halfway in, whining and craving more. He begins to leak more and more slick, and the next time Zer0 pushes in, they are able to get most of their length inside. They stay in place for a while, letting the Omega adjust to their size, and soothe their hands up his chest, teasing his nipples for a while before their hands wrap around his thin neck.

Rhys gasps, hips stuttering in search of pleasure. He loves when Zer0 does this, even though it leads to… _awkward situations_ more often than not. Knowing that his life is in his mate’s hands, that Zer0 has full control of his life, brings him ecstasy like nothing else.

Then Zer0 begins to push even deeper, holding Rhys in place by his neck. At first, it feels incredibly good, to be filled completely. But then Rhys realises exactly how deep Zer0 is trying to get and he shivers, worried. He had never been able to take the full length, his anatomy incompatible with the alien’s enormous cock. But a sharp jab of pain tells him that his body’s limits are not concerns any longer.

“Z-Zero?” he gasps, breathing through the pain as the alien’s hips come flush with his for the first time ever. “Oh god…” he whines, trembling. He feels a strong urge to pull away and run, his instincts telling him that it is _wrong_ to feel something so deep inside of him. He can feel Zer0 _in his womb_.

For a second, a finger presses into his bonding gland, the rush of hormones helping him relax considerably. Then Zer0 begins pumping their hips, pushing in and out of his womb over and over, making Rhys feel dizzy. He swears, babbling nonsense as he tries not to go crazy from the conflicting sensations.

“Ohmygod, I can _feel_ you— Oh god, oh god, you are… J-J— _Zero!_ Oh my god, _aaaaah_ …” Rhys mumbles, fighting to keep his mind at least partially clear, but when the hands on his neck press down just a little bit more, he slips. “Jack, _yes_ …” he sighs, eagerly moving into the thrusts even though it hurts. He feels strangely safe with his mate’s fingers around his neck.

Zer0 doesn’t like the slip-up, though, so they increase their pace in warning and shove three of their fingers deep into Rhys’ mouth, muffling his rambling and also giving him something to ground him. He sucks at those fingers eagerly.

The mating goes on for what feels like ages. Rhys’ whole body tingles and hurts, exhausted from the constant, deep fucking. He can’t talk anymore, moans and whimpers spilling from his lips instead of sensible pleas when Zer0 pulls their hand away. The Omega is painfully hard, too, unable to come with all the weird feelings disturbing him but _so close_ nevertheless. Drool trails from his open mouth when he whines pitifully for the thousandth time, getting a series of soothing sounds from his partner and another wet kiss on his nose.

Finally, Zer0’s hips still and they come, filling Rhys’ womb with their watery ejaculate. It is a weird feeling, a warm liquid filling his inner organ persistently, stretching it. Rhys whines, but there is nothing he can do to stop it. He wishes he could hug Zer0 at least, but his arm is still bound in place.

Understanding his mate, Zer0 intertwines their fingers with Rhys’, squeezing lightly and calming him. Their other hand remains on his neck, gently massaging his throat to remind him that Zer0 could press down at any moment, restrict his airflow and hold his life in his hands.

Zer0 doesn’t pull out, even as the fluid stops coming, leaking out of Rhys’ over-filled hole. They both wait with batted breath for the next stage of the alien’s mating process to begin.

When the first egg begins to push in, Rhys gasps, clenching down to make sure he’s really feeling what he thinks he is feeling. It stretches his rim briefly and then continues to quickly travel up Zer0’s shaft, presumably into his womb. He is a little disappointed that he can’t feel them actually pushing in there, but he supposes it wouldn’t feel much better than being penetrated deeper than is healthy.

The process is slow, egg after egg pushing into him, giving his infertile body a new purpose. A strange sort of peace and serenity fills Rhys’ mind. He is about to give his mate a kid, multiple kids. Zer0 chose him to be their dad, he is wo—

“ _Ah!_ ” Rhys cries out suddenly, another cramp seizing up his abdomen. He jerks his hand, trying to free it and reach down, aching to chase the pain away somehow.

The pain grows with each egg that is pushed into him. Rhys recognises feeling too full, his belly feeling weirdly heavy and the skin on it stretched. He begins to panic, wondering if maybe Zer0 is gonna push him too far, break something in him by laying too many eggs in his small, fragile body.

Four-fingered hands rush to soothe him, stroking his arm, cheeks, neck and belly as Zer0 coos at him, mutely telling him to hold on. Rhys tries to get his breathing and his reeling mind under control, but he feels himself slowly succumbing to fear. Images of his stomach being filled so full that he no longer looks human, or even te—

“ _Aaaah!_ ” Rhys screams as a tip of one finger digs into his bonding gland so harshly he almost passes out. The relief is enough to distract him, though, and Zer0 is able to push the rest of their eggs into him and then pull out.

Another wave of relief washes over Rhys like a tsunami when his mate’s cock finally slips out of him, creating some additional space for the eggs to take up. The moment is short-lived, though, because in the next second, Zer0 shoves their fist into his ass. The Omega lets out another weak scream, clenching down on mere instinct and coming all over himself, his body fooled into thinking that he is being knotted by an Alpha.

Time seems to still as Rhys’ body slowly returns to normal, feeling returning into his abdomen. His stomach doesn’t cease to ache, but with the feign knot in his ass, he fails to care. Zer0 keeps rubbing his swollen belly, and that is all he needs in that moment.

They remain like that for maybe half an hour, until Rhys begins to shiver as his body finally cools down, the sweat on his skin making him cold easily. Zer0 recognises their partner’s discomfort and pulls their fist out carefully, beginning the clean-up.

When they return to the bed, back in their cold armour, Rhys impatiently tugs at his bound arm, hissing in pain when his wrist aches. The blindfold and the handcuff are taken off, and he sees the bruise forming on his forearm. He didn’t even realise that he was struggling so much; it must have happened when his stomach began to ache.

Speaking about his stomach, Rhys finally gets to look down, breathing out sharply when he sees it. There is a visible bulge on his belly, bigger than his ice-cream pouch. He looks a couple months pregnant already. Except for the fact that the bulge is uneven, the shape of the many eggs visible through the nearly translucent skin.

“We’re having babies,” he whispers, a wide smile appearing on his face. Zer0 answers by flashing a **< 3** on their visor and hugging him close for a moment before they tend to his wrist.

“I love you,” Rhys sighs out, settling down for a long and well-deserved nap. He can’t even begin to comprehend how happy and content he feels seeing his belly swollen with Zer0’s offspring. Finally, he is going to have everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I imagine Zer0's kisses like a frog eating a flea; just slapping Rhys with their tongue. :D Also, why do they like to kiss Rhys' nose so much? I don't know... :)
> 
> You can find me on [my NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting) and [Tumblr](https://lostelfwriting.tumblr.com/).


End file.
